custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Nuclear Mercenary
Nuclear Mercenary is a Mark III Jaeger that was built to defend the tiny, landlocked nation of San Marino from Kaiju exiting the Mediterranean Breach. San Marino is unique, being one of the few, if not the only, Mediterranean nation that uses Jaegers, as the other nations have began to use powerful versions of conventional weapons. Nuclear Mercenary (Abbreviated NM) is one of the few Mark III Jaegers left, as many other nations have taken to using much more powerful Jaegers to combat the Kaiju. Background During the First Kaiju war, the small nation of San Marino entered a new age of prosperity, due to the fact that San Marino's mountains were predicted to be hard for Kaiju to breach, along with the fact that the breach was nearly on the opposite side of the world as the small nation. San Marino prospered... until the Mediterranean Breach opened, sending a Kaiju towards Italy. Although the Kaiju was stopped before it got anywhere near San Marino, the nation went into a panic. Soon after, San Marino joined the Pan-Medditeranian Defense Corps, stabilizing the plummeting stock marked. But, as more Kaiju exited Mediterranean Breach, San Marino moved towards more... extravagant measures, i.e. the Jaeger Program. Development Building of the San Marino Shatterdome Soon after the 1st Kaiju attacked Mediterranean nations in 2026, San Marino went into a frenzy to determine what to do in a Kaiju attack. It realized that the nation was to small to build conventional Kaiju Shelters, since it needed to conserve space for living space. Then, top Sammarinese scientists and builders created a marvelous ides: build the Shatterdome under the city, and then put the Kaiju shelters under it. Also, a major movement was put under way to eliminate all traces of pollution, essentially making the nation invisible to the filth-seeking Kaiju. In 2030, the plan was complete. A massive Shatterdome was built to accomodate the entire population of San Marino in the event of a Kaiju incursion. Soon, most civilian and military activities are conducted in the Shatterdome, including housing. Beginning of Nuclear Mercenary's Construction Nuclear Mercenary was, at first, the child of destroyed Jaegers that washed up on abandoned Italian beaches. Trawler Groups were sent out to recover pieces of Jaeger, that were stitched together to create NM. In 2028, a rag-dollesque NM was finished. But, the half-baked Jaeger fell apart when it was first turned on, causing much disappointment for the scientists. As the scientists picked up the pieces, they discovered that they would need to build many pieces themselves to make the Jaeger work. Using Kaiju carcasses that they pulled up while trawling, Sammarinese scientists were able to obtain enough revenue to be able to built new pieces. Soon, they were able to build a revamped Nuclear Mercenary, which seemed functional. But, there was only one problem: the Jaeger would only be a Mark III, much weaker than most of the Kaiju that were spewing out of the breaches. With Kaiju attacks becoming more and more frequent continuously, the Jaeger would surely be destroyed quickly- unless a suitable pilot was found. Selection of Nuclear Mercenary's Pilots James and John Bladelocke were two Catholic priests that lived in San Marino at the time of the First Kaiju War. They were two close relatives, brothers in fact, that traveled around preaching wherever they could. They were nomads, wandering around Europe. But, they were very close, and never left the other alone for long. The duo tried out for Jaeger duty soon after the Mediterranean breach opened- and failed miserably. They were ushered underground to be the Shatterdome's Chappel leaders. They watched Nuclear Mercenary be built, and then tried again for the position of Jaeger Pilot. They were subjected to a simulation-test, where an AI simulated Category X Kaiju was attacking San Marino. Using surprise tactics, and many unorthodox decisions, the duo was able to dispatch of the Kaiju swiftly. As soon as they were found to be drift compatible, they were assigned Jaeger duty immediately. Kaiju Kills merosaurus,/ unknown kaiju category 3,/Category:Jaegers Category:Jaeger Category:Fan-made Jaegers Category:Blue Category:Bannana